A Different World
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Leo wakes up with no memory in a world at war where he's not the only one who can control fire. What happens when he meets he meets a certain blind earth bender? can he help defeat the Fire Lord? Leo/Toph
1. Chapter 1

**This will be based in Book three episode two for ATLA and after BoO for Heroes of Olympus. There will be some differences e.g they write in English in Avatar, don't make Macaroni Fire Lords and of course that Aang didn't grab a school uniform Toph did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Leo (POV)**

I wake up with pain everywhere behind some rock.

Where am I? I try to think back to my last memory but find nothing.

"What in Tarterus" I grumble.

"I CALL THE SILK ROBE!" I hear a female voice yell.

I get up to see a bunch of kids stealing off a clothes line.

I look down at my own clothes which are almost completely burnt off.

Okay what the hades is going on?

I run to the clothes line, once the other kids are out of sight and steal myself a black and red suit thing that looked about my size.

I wander around still confused. Okay where am I? I can't remember where I come from but I'm pretty sure everything isn't meant to be red and what is with the cannibal cow?

I see the kids from earlier over by a jewellery stall and start following them. I have nothing better to do plus I might find out where I am.

"I used to visit my friend Kouzon here a hundred years ago, so everyone just follow my lead and stay cool or as they say in the Fire Nation stay flaming" the little Asian kid said.

A hundred years ago?! And what's the fire nation?

I hide behind a stall as I watch the weird kid walk around calling people hot man.

"Oh we're going to a meat place?" the Asian kid complains.

The talk of meat makes me hungry.

"Come on Aang everyone here eats meat, even the meat." The older tanned boy tells the Asian kid, pointing to the cannibal cow.

The Asian kid who the other guy called Aang makes a face in disgust. "You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage."

I go to follow the rest of them into the building not noticing the little Asian girl not with them until I find myself pulled behind the building by my ear.

"ow ow ow." I complain as the little girl pulls on my ear.

"Why are you following us?" she asked pushing me against the wall with a surprising amount of strength.

"Nothing okay!" I reply.

She rolls her eyes, which I notice are glazed over and don't seem to focus anywhere.

She's blind. I'm literally getting my butt kicked by a little blind girl.

She kicks me in the leg. "Stop lying!" she yells.

"FINE! I woke up with no memory saw you and your friends stealing from the clothes line, did the same, and followed you hoping I might find out where I am." I admitted.

"She loosened her grip on me. "You're telling the truth." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice as if she's sad she didn't get to beat me up.

"How did you catch me?" I ask "You're blind."

"Wow, I hadn't noticed." She says sarcastically, ignoring my question.

I see a few adults coming towards us.

The girl stiffens looking ready for a fight.

"It's over we caught you." The eldest man says.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man." The girl says with a glare.

He glares back at her. "Mind your tongue, little girl." He hisses.

"Next time you want to play hooky with your girlfriend. You might want to take off your school uniform." He says to me.

I look down at my clothes. I would have preferred if he arrested me. Anything but school!

The girl looks slightly relieved next to me.

The adults try to grab us.

The girl ducks before kicking the eldest in the nuts. He falls over in pain.

I burst out laughing.

The other adults grab us looking angry but the girl doesn't bother fighting back this time.

We're pushed into a classroom by the remaining adults.

All the students focus on us and the teacher glares.

"Oh, are these new minds ready for moulding?" she asks, looking us up and down.

"Good luck, I've been told I have a pretty thick head." I reply with a mischievous grin.

"Wait a minute. You're not from the fire nation!" she accuses.

The girl looks nervous.

"Clearly you're from the colonies" she finishes.

"Yep, we're both from the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom." The girl replies, looking relieved.

"Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland we bow to our elders, like so." She says demonstrating.

"Well you're certainly an elder. How old are you? 60? 100?" I ask with my usual amazing manners.

The other students laugh.

She turns bright red. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY?!"

"Chill out. Did you stick your ruler up your…." I shut up afraid that if I continue talking she'll find another use for her ruler.

"What are your names? Or should we just call you both mannerless colony slobs?"

"It's Leo Slob, thank you very much." I reply instantly.

Huh so my name is Leo.

The girl gives me a look.

"I'm Jiao." She responds.

That's pretty. Doesn't suit her though.

The teacher just notices Jiao's eyes. "You're blind." she says in surprise.

"That's what people keep telling me." She shrugs.

"Well if you need any help I'm sure Leo here will be happy to help you read." She says giving me a warning look.

"Of course." I say with a smile before we take two spare seats next to each other.

I look down at the book in from of me. Some of the letters seem to be backwards and it's nearly impossible for me to read.

Jiao gives me a look. "Well brain boy, what does it say?"

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Can't you read?" she whispers back.

"I DON'T KNOW." I remind her.

"Great." She mutters.

I try focus on the paper again and manage to make out most of it with some difficulty.

"It's something about the air and a war." I whisper.

She rolls her eyes. "Let me guess. It's about how the great fire nation defeated the air nomads and how it brought us great honour."

'Uhhh… who are the air nomads?" I ask.

She looks at me in disbelief. "You really know nothing?"

"I thought that was obvious." I say hitting my head to show how hollow it is.

"Fine. To put it simply, the world is divided into four nations. The earth kingdom, the Water Tribes, The Air Nomads and the Fire Nation." She begins.

"Wait so I can control fire?!" I ask excitedly.

"You might be a non-bender, now let me continue." She says with a glare.

"Every nation can control one element except one person who has the power over all four, the avatar who is reincarnated into a different nation each time and it's their job to keep the peace."

"Why do I doubt that works?"

"Stop interrupting." She hisses.

"Jioa, Leo. Having an interesting conversation?" the teacher asks with a glare.

"Just reading to her, Miss." I say with a grin.

"Then why is she the one doing all the talking?" she points out.

"It's called asking questions." Jioa answers with an eye roll.

The teacher sighs and goes back to her lesson.

"Anyway, a hundred years ago the avatar disappeared and the fire nation attacked the air nomads and wiped them out."

My jaw drops "They killed them all?!" I ask disgusted.

"It was an honourable victory." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Since then the fire nation has taken over most of the water tribes and earth kingdom. About six months ago the avatar returned. He was the last surviving air nomad. He had survived frozen in ice for all that time."

"So he's back? Why hasn't he done anything?" I ask.

She looks down. "He tried but about a month ago Prince Zuko of the fire nation killed him."

"So we're doomed?"

"Pretty much." She agrees. "So you really knew none of this?" she asks in disbelief.

"Not a thing." I sigh.

"Now class. I hope you have all finished reading the assigned chapters as there will be a quiz tomorrow." The teacher says with a smile.

The class groans.

I walk out of school with Jiao.

"So… Jiao." I say trying out the name.

She groans. "So where are you going to stay if you don't remember anything?" she asks.

I hadn't thought about that…

"I might just steal some cash and find a nice cave to sleep in." I shrug.

She laughs. "Well stay away from my cave."

I notice she seems to know where everything is. She knew the way out of class and has no problem walking into stuff.

"So… you never did tell me how you knew I was following you." I point out.

"You're right. I didn't." She says with a mischievous smile.

Before I could argue a few kids came up to us.

"You're the new kids right?" a tanned boy asks.

"Yep." Jioa says.

"We were on our way to play hide and explode. You wanna come?" he asks happily.

What kind of game is that?

"Sure!" I say. I give Jioa a pleading look.

"Fine." She agrees and we run with the others to the woods to play.

She really did look cute with her hair falling over her eyes like that.

**Toph (POV)**

I can feel Leo coming towards my hiding spot with one of his explosives.

I jump out from behind the rock and dodge the explosive.

"HOW DID YOU SEE ME?!" He yells confused.

Opps I really suck at this pretending to be blind thing.

"Luck." I reply and throw an explosive at him.

It explodes in his face but doesn't seem to hurt him at all.

"Nice Try." He says before running after me.

I walk through the cave walls.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Katara asks in her worried mom voice.

"Relax, Mom. I was just playing with some kids after school." I explain.

"AFTER WHAT?!" Sokka yells.

"I enrolled in a fire nation school and I'm going back tomorrow. " I shrug before sitting down next to Aang.

"ENROLLED IN WHAT?!" Sokka yells before passing out.

I roll my eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara asks.

"It's better than sitting around here all day." I point out.

"But Toph what if they fnd out you're an earth bender?" Aang asks.

"Plus did you forget you can't read or write?" Sokka asks waking up.

I grit my teeth "I'll be fine."

"Toph. I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea but it sounds really terrible."

"You do realise I'm going to go no matter what you say, right?" I point out.

"But why do you want to go to school?" Aang asks.

I feel myself blushing thinking about Leo. What am I doing? I'm Toph Beifong I do not blush!

"Is there a boy?" Katara asks practically bouncing.

"NO!" I deny.

"I think she should go." Katara says happily.

I glare at her.

"Fine. Beside if I tried to stop her I'd probably suspiciously fall into a hole again." Sokka agrees.

"Hey, you jumped into the hole I just made it swallow you a little." I admitted.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Sokka yelled.

"Can we just be quiet and go to bed?" Aang suggests.

"Whatever." I agree, before making a tent out of earth for myself.

**So what do you think? Sorry it was completely terrible I'm not much of a writer speaking of which if I still haven't found a beta reader if anyone is interested that would be great. If you didn't get the end it was me thinking Toph was the one who made the earth swallow Sokka in the episode where she trained Aang. Please review :D**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except the story idea but some of the scenes are right out of the show **

**Toph (POV)**

"Morning beautiful." Leo flirts as he takes the seat next to me.

"Call me that again and lose your voice box." I warn.

"Come on. I'm just being honest." He whines.

"I wouldn't know." I say waving my hand in front of my eyes.

He laughs.

The teacher walks in and everyone else stands up and I poke my tongue out.

She's probably glaring at me so I grin back.

"Good morning, class. Recite the Fire Nation oath."

I have no idea what that is.

Everyone turns around but me and Leo.

Everyone start saying something about fire nation and honour.

Next to me Leo comes up with his own version.

"I am proud to be in this humble Nation of nutcases shooting fire at anyone that is different or they don't like and I swear to follow the Fire Loser with respect." Leo recites in a cherry voice.

I burst out laughing.

The teacher gets up and hits Leo over the head with a ruler.

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONUR OUR NATIONAL OATH?!"  
"He was just being honest." I say with an evil smile.

"Ten fire whips for both of you." She hisses.

I don't know what that is but it doesn't sound good

"Nice one, Elf boy." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, you didn't have to stand up for me and what's with the elf boy?" he says.

"I heard some kids saying you look like an elf. I have no idea what that is though" I shrug.

Before he could reply our lovely teacher drags us outside by our ears.

"Ow ow ow." We both complain in unison.

"HEY YOU'RE GONNA STRETCH MY EAR OUT! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE ANY POINTIER!" Leo yells.

She attaches me to some kind of wooden thing after taking off the top layer of my uniform leaving me in a long sleeve top and pants.

"This is a punishment for horrible children like yourself. You must learn respect." She says in a cold voice.

Before I know what's happening I feel a sharp hot pain against my back.

I scream in agony.

My back feels like it's on fire.

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS!" Leo screams next to me.

What the hell is a Hephaestus?

Before I can ask what that means I feel the whip hitting my back again.

I scream out as the pain shoots through my body.

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT! Give me all the punishments!" Leo yells.

He does not need to protect me.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING! BRING IT ON!"

I can hear the students whispering.

"Fine. Just whip the boy." The teacher sighs. "Twenty whips."

I feel myself being untied and pulled to the ground.

My back is still on fire.

I hear Leo scream out again.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yell.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" I scream at him.

"Ever hear of thank you?' he asks he says with pain clear in his voice.

I soften. "I never asked you to do that." I say.

I have to sit there for the rest of his punishment listening to his screams. I tried to help but the teacher held me down.

My back aches but I don't care Katara can heal me later…. Oh man Katara's gonna kill me.

When Leo is brought back on the ground I can feel his heart rate and can tell how much pain he's in.

I punch the teacher in the face knocking her out.

I jump on one guards back and pushin him into the other knocking them both out running over to Leo.

"COME ON ELF EARS! LETS GO!" I yell and take his hand pulling him away.

None of the students interfere but they don't help either. They're too afraid.

Once we're out of sight I bring Leo underground with me.

"HOLY HADES! HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" He yells.

"It's called earth bending." I say creating a tunnel, ignoring the pain in my back.

"I thought you were fire nation?" He asks confused.

"I lied. Aren't you familiar with the concept?" I ask sarcastically.

**Leo (POV)**

I follow Jioa if that's even her real name.

When they were whipping me I remembered something.

_(Flashback) _

_One night, they stayed late because his mom was__finishing__a__drill bit__design she hoped to patent. If she could sell the__prototype__, it might change their lives. She'd finally get a break._

_As she worked, Leo passed her supplies and told her corny jokes, trying to keep her spirits up. He loved it when he could make her laugh. She'd smile and say, "Your father would__be proud__of you, mijo. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure."_

_Mom's workspace was at the very back of the shop. It was kind of creepy at night, because they were the only ones there. Every sound echoed through the dark warehouse, but Leo didn't mind as long as he was with his mom. If he did wander the shop, they could always keep in touch with Morse code taps. Whenever they were ready to leave, they had to walk through the entire shop, through__the break__room, and out to the parking lot, locking__the doors__behind them._

_That night after__finishing__up, they'd just gotten to__the break__room when his mom realized she didn't have her keys._

"_That's funny." She frowned. "I know I had them. Wait here, mijo. I'll only be a minute."_

_She gave him one more smile—the last one he'd ever get —and she went back into the warehouse._

_She'd only been gone a few heartbeats when the interior door slammed shut. Then the exterior door locked itself._

"_Mom?" Leo's heart pounded. Something heavy crashed inside the warehouse. He ran to __the door__, but__no matter__how hard he pulled or kicked, it wouldn't open. "Mom!" Frantically, he tapped a message on the wall: You okay?_

"_She can't hear you," a voice said._

_Leo turned and found himself facing a strange woman. At first he thought it was Tía Callida. She was wrapped in black robes, with a veil covering her face._

"_Tía?" he said._

_The woman chuckled, a slow gentle sound, as if she were half asleep. "I am not your guardian. Merely a family resemblance."_

"_What—what do you want? Where's my mom?"_

"_Ah … loyal to your mother. How nice. But you see, I have children too … and I understand you will fight them someday. When they try to wake me, you will prevent them. I cannot allow that."_

"_I don't know you. I don't want to fight anybody."_

_She muttered like a sleepwalker in a trance, "A wise choice."_

_With a chill, Leo realized the woman was, in fact, asleep. Behind the veil, her eyes were closed. But even stranger: her clothes were not made of cloth. They were made of earth—dry black dirt, churning and shifting around her. Her pale, sleeping face was barely visible behind a curtain of dust, and he had the horrible sense that she'd had just risen from the grave. If the woman was asleep, Leo wanted her to stay that way. He knew that fully awake, she would be even more terrible._

"_I cannot destroy you yet," the woman murmured. "The Fates will not allow it. But they not do protect your mother, and they cannot stop me from breaking your spirit. Remember this night, little hero, when they ask you to oppose me."_

"_Leave my mother alone!" Fear__rose__in his throat as the woman shuffled forward. She moved more like an__avalanche__than a person, a dark wall of earth shifting toward him._

"_How will you stop me?" she whispered._

_She walked straight through a table, the particles of her body reassembling on the other side._

_She loomed over Leo, and he knew she would pass right through him, too. He was the only thing between her and his mother._

_His hands__caught fire._

_A sleepy smile spread across the woman's face, as if she'd already won. Leo screamed with desperation. His vision turned red. Flames washed over the earthen woman, the walls, the locked doors. And Leo lost consciousness._

_(End of flashback)_

Tears pricked my eyes. I lost my Mom… she died because of me.

"Speed up, Elf boy." Jiao yells from ahead of me.

"Stop bossing me around, earth girl. Seriously though what's your name? You don't seem like a Jiao."

I think I see her grin through the dark.

"It's Toph because it sounds like Tough." She says flexing her non-existent muscles.

"Seriously?" I ask, laughing, " It suits you." I admit.

"Yep Toph Beifong."

"huh so what are you doing in the fire nation?" I ask

"The earth kingdom was boring." She replied

"So you came to place where you'll be killed."

She shrugs.

"What about your parents?" I ask curious.

"I ran away." She replies with no emotion.

"Don't you miss them?" I ask thinking about my Mom.

"No. They treated me like porcelain doll. The poor little blind girl that needed to be protected. I can take care of myself." She explains.

"Okay. Where are we going?" I ask changing the topic.

"My cave. I have a friend who can heal."

Huh she really lives in a cave.

She makes the wall open up to reveal a cave with the kids I saw the other day.

The Asian kid… Aang is sitting on top of a giant fluffy monster.

The other two are arguing.

They shut up when they see us.

I collapse onto the ground.

"WHO IS HE?!" The girl asks.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Aang asks.  
"DID YOU BRING ME MEAT?!" The older boy asks.

They all glare at the boy who said that then the other girl whacks him over the head "THIS IS NO TIME FOR MEAT!" she yells.

"Just shut up." Toph sighs and falls over.

The girl runs to her and pulls water out of thin air and looks at her wounds.

"I'm Leo." I say ignoring their glares.

"WHAT HAPENNED?" Aang asks.

"DID HE DO THIS?" Meat boy (As I have decided to call him) asks.

"SHUT UP I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" The girl yells before putting her hands on Tophs back and they begin to glow.

"Him too." Toph whispers.

They notice the blood soaking through the back of my shirt.

"I'm gonna have to do some more work later but you should be fine for now, Toph." Water girl says with a gentle smile.

She walks over to me and puts her hands on my back.

"What happened?" Aang asks looking at me suspiciously.

"We got punishing for mocking their national oath." I admit. "Apparently fire whips mean a whip on fire."

"What were you thinking Toph?" Meat boy asks.

"I did it, not her. She defended me." I admitted.

They glare at me "So this is your fault?" Meat boy asks angrily.

"It's not his fault. It's this nation's!" Toph said defending me.

"See this is exactly why you shouldn't have gone to school. We're leaving." Meat boy says

"What about him?" water girl asks "He's seen Aang."

"He doesn't even know who Aang is. He has no memory." Toph explains.

They look at me suspiciously.  
"You believe him?" Meat boy asks.

"Hello! Walking lie detector here." She points out.

"Seriously? That's awesome." I say excitedly.

Water girl finishes with my back.

"You said they used fire whips. Why isn't he burnt?" Water girl asks.

"I guess I'm a fire bender or something." I shrug.

I think back to my memory of setting fire to the workshop.

"No. Fire benders can be burnt too." Aang says.

"Huh weird." I shrug confused.

"So are you guys gonna tell me your names or am I gonna have too refer to you as meat boy and water girl?" I asks with a smile.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Water girl explains.

"I'm Aang." Aang explains.

"DON'T TELL HIM OUR NAMES! HE'S THE ENEMY!" Sokka yells.

"EVEN IF HE WAS THE ENEMY HE WOULD ALREADY KNOW WHO WE ARE!" Katara yells back.

"Can we just calm down." Aang suggests.

"Whatever we need to pack and get out of here." Sokka says packing his stuff.

"He's coming with us." Toph says stubbornly.

"NO!" Sokka yells "WE ARE NOT BRINGING THE ENEMY WITH US!"

"HE'S NOT THE ENEMY!" Toph yells.

"HE'S FIRE NATION! THEY'RE ALL THE ENEMY!" Sokka reminds her.

"Um… if I can interrupt. I didn't even know what the fire nation was before yesterday." I point out.

If my memory was right I didn't come from anywhere near here. There were machines there, and the clothes and everything was different.

"Well if you're not fire Nation what are you doing here?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." I point out

"He's coming with us. Toph says we can trust him." Aang says.

"Fine. All in favour of ditching the elf raise their hand." Sokka says raising his hand,

The only other hand to go up belonged to the weird lemur thing sitting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Momo for agreeing." Sokka says to the Lemur.

"You do realise you were out voted?" Katara says.

"I'm thinking positively." He grumbles.

'He know what that means?" I whisper to Toph.

They snicker.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sokka yells at me.

Katara and Aang pack up the stuff.

Aang flies onto the giant fluffy creature.

Wait HOW DID HE FLY?

"Um what's with the giant fluffy Platypus?" I ask.

Aang chuckles "This is my flying Bison Appa." He explains. "Say Hello Appa."

Appa makes a screaking sound that could have been 'hello' or 'I want to eat you.'

"Hiya Appa. Please don't eat me." I say nervously.

"Relax Appa's a herbivore." Katara says getting onto Appa

I jump onto Appa's back along with everyone else.

**Hiya. I won't usually update this often as I am an expert procrastinator. What did you think? Please tell me in the reviews p.s my sister Laura/ JustAnotherObsessedFangirl has started writing this with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Wow I really have no life If I'm updating this often (but let's face it I never had a life) btw Toph is 13 and Leo is 14 in this. **

Appa ascends into the air.

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS! HE CAN ACTUALLY FLY!" I yell.

They give me weird looks. "What is a Hephaestus?" Katara asks.

"I have no idea." I say looking out at the sky.

An image of me flying on a bronze dragon with a stunning Native American girl holding onto my waist, and a sandy blonde haired guy with sky blue eyes making heart eyes at her flashed before my eyes.

I have a dragon? Wow I'm awesome.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Aang asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say, not mentioning the dragon.

I don't trust them but I do trust Toph.

I look over to see her having a spitting competition with Momo and Sokka.

"Classy as ever, Toph." I say with a grin.

"Always." She replies cheekily "Wanna join?"

I smile evilly. "Of course. I'm can beat you beat you with my eyes closed." I say. "Oh, right." I say embarrassed.

"I never need my eyes! It just shows how much better I am." She says smugly.

"Nice joke, Toffee." I reply with a grin.

Everyone starts laughing

"Well I am tough, Elf boy." She replies.

"But you sure aren't sweet." Sokka points out.

She glares in his direction.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN ELF!" I yell.

"Yes you do." Katara, Aang and Sokka say in unison.

"Let me check." Toph says before grabbing my face and pulling on my ears.

"OW!" I say. "They're still sore from Miss Nutcase dragging me by them!" I whine.

"Wow, they are pointy!" she exclaims pulling extra hard on them.

The other laugh.

I pull Toph off of my ears. "Was that necessary?" I grumble.

"Yes." She replies happily.

"So now that you've had a good feel of my face, am I handsome?" I flirt.

"You feel like one of the ugly gnome statues my Mother put in the yard." She replies with a smirk.

I poke my tongue at her.

Everyone cracks up.

"Do you remember anything? Why were you in the fire nation? Can you bend anything? Do you know who we are? Where are you from? What's your last name?" Sokka interrogates.

"Some stuff but it's private, I don't know I woke up there, I think so, No clue, I don't know, I don't know." I answer.

"Why won't you tell us what you remember?" Sokka asks an inch away from my face with some weird detective eye glass thing.

"Cool, eye glass." I pulling it off his head and start taking it apart.

Sokka's face turns blue.

I examine the parts then start to play with it and make it into a tiny flying helicopter.

It flies out into the sky and Momo flies after it.

"How did you do that?" Katara asks in shock.

"MY EYE GLASS!" Sokka screams.

"What is that?" Aang asks confused.

"What is that sound?" Toph asks.

"It's a helicopter. Its propellers turn in the air so fast it keeps itself in the air. That one should stay in the air about an hour." I explain.

"But how?" Katara asks.

"I'm a special boy." I reply with a cheeky smile.

Huh that sounds familiar.

_(Flashback)_

_I winked at the blonde boy. "Watch this." I turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"_

_The Coach grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came__out__like Darth Vader's. The kids__cracked__up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The cow says moo!"_

_The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"_

_The beautiful Native American girl stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"_

_I slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from my sleeve. "I'm a special boy."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I laugh. I really am awesome.

Who were those kids that kept appearing in my memory?

"Did you just remember something?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

"Yep." I reply popping the P.

The coach called me Valdez. That must be my last name.

"What did you remember?" Sokka asks, suspiciously.

"That I'm a hilarious prankster and my last name is Valdez." I reply cheekily.

"You mean you think you're hilarious." Toph teases.

I beam at her "I'm always right."

She rolls her vacant eyes.

"Where were you?" Sokka asks again. "Was it the fire nation?!"

"Dude, chill." I say getting a little tired of him "It wasn't anything like here. I have no idea where I was." I reply.

"Interesting." Aang says thoughtfully.

"Yep. Wake me when we land. I grumble." and grab a bag as a pillow.

"But…" Sokka tries to interrupt probably to interrogate me some more.

"Shhh." I say putting my finger to his face. "Sleep." I whimper. I'm really tired.

**Toph (POV)**

I hear Leo begin to snore.

I scoff.

"So do you guys trust him yet?" I ask.

"You're kidding right?!" Sokka exclaims.

"He won't tell us what he remembers and he said he thinks he's a bender, OF WHAT?" Sokka yells.

"Careful you'll wake him." Katara scolds.

"Maybe he doesn't trust you either." Aang says.

"Why not?" Sokka asks confused.

"Oh I don't know could be that all you do is interrogate him refer to him as 'the enemy." I say sarcastically.

"Well I like him." Aang says way too happily.

"HE BROKE MY EYE GLASS!" Sokka whines.

We ignore him.

"Whatever. When do we land?" I ask impatient.

I hate flying. I'm completely blind.

"Soon. We'll find a town to stop at for supplies in a couple hours, and maybe get it some earth and water bending practice for Aang." Katara says.

"SHHHHH!" Sokka hisses. "No talk of Aang's bending when he's around." Sokka hisses (probably) glaring at Leo.

"He's asleep." Aang sighs.

"Or is he?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

I sigh and lie down too.

"Wake me up when we land." I grumble.

"WAKE UP TOPH!" Leo yells shaking me.

My instant response was to punch him in the face.

"OUCH!" He whines.

"Oh shut up. That's what you get for waking me up."

"See this is why we let you wake her." Sokka explains laughing.

"We're here." Katara says.

I jump off of Appa face first expecting earth but instead I'm swimming in a disgusting mix of water, dirt and garbage.

"YUCK!" I exclaim jumping back onto Appa.

"Where are we?! This place is disgusting." I complain.

"We're in a river." Sokka answers.

"Guys I think this rivers polluted." Aang says from the river.

"That explains why I can't catch a fish around here. Usually my fishing skills are OFF THE HOOK!" Sokka exclaims. "Get it? Like a fishing hook!"

We all groan.

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook." I say with a smirk.

Everyone but Sokka laughs.

I hear Katara helping Aang back onto Appa and probably getting rid of the polluted water covering him.

Aang must hate not being able to do air bending with Leo around.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to find food." Katara says. "Assuming that will fit into Sokka's master schedule" Katara adds sarcastically.

"Hmm it's doable." Sokka says not noticing the sarcasm "But that means only two potty breaks today!"

"Great plan." Leo adds sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe we can get food there." Aang suggests (probably) pointing somewhere.

"Looks great." I say sarcastically with no idea where he's pointing.

"Thanks… oh wait." Aang says.

When we finally reach ground I jump off of Appa head first into the ground and start doing earth angels.

"That's awesome!" Leo exclaims. "I wish I was an earth bender!"

"So if you're not an earth bender what are you?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

"Huh?" he replies confused.

"Earlier you said you think you're a bender. Which element were you talking about?" Sokka asks.

I feel Leo's heart beat speed up.

"Uh I don't' know." He lies.

Aang drags something over Appa.

"Now he just looks like a little hill with horns." Aang says.

"That's not suspicious at all." Leo says, seemingly happy to have the attention no longer on him.

We walk towards the cliff.

"I don't feel anything. Where is this villinge?" I ask.

"It's in the middle of the river." Sokka replies.

"Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" I hear an old man's voice say from the beach.

"Ironic name." Leo whispers to him.

"We're um… from the earth kingdom colonies." Katara lies.

"Wow colonials. Hop on, I'll give you a ride into town." Dock offers.

"So why do you guys live on a river?" Katara asks once we get in the boat.

"Because we're a fishing town, at least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive." Dock explains.

"Once again the fire nation sucks." Leo whispers in my ear.

I nod in agreement.

Sokka pulls me onto the dock.

Damn it, why do they have to make everything out of wood?

"Look at this place it's so sad. We have to do something to help." Katara says sadly.

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on." Sokka argues.

Since they clearly forgot they're not meant to talk about the mission around Leo, I suggest he goes and looks for food "Hey, Elf boy go make yourself useful and find some food." I say pushing him away, as Katara and Sokka continue to argue.

"I'm not turning my back! I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the fire lord." Sokka rationalizes.

I cover Sokka's mouth with my hand "HEY LOUD MOUTH! Maybe we should be a little quieter when talking about taking out the fire lord." I say whispering the last part.

"Come on Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." Sokka says once I take my hand away.

"I guess so." She agrees.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang suggests.

We walk over to Leo at a stall, where he's looking at a box of smelly fish.

"Hey Dock, you work here too?" Sokka asks Dock.

"Here he goes." Leo mumbles before Dock replies.

"I'm not Doc. I'm Sho. Dock's my brother." Sho/ Dock explains.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes." Aang points out.

"Dock works on the dock that's why they call him Dock. I work in the shop that's why they call me Sho." He explains.

"Wow, you don't say?" Leo adds sarcastically.

"I don't get it." Aang says.

"Me neither." Sho says before pushing the box of fish towards Aang.

"Hey, I was looking at that!" Leo says but they ignore him.

"What can I get ya?" Sho asks. "Hey I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish I'll throw in a clam for free." Sho says.

"We'll just take the fish." Sokka replies.

Leo takes my hand and pulls me away from the group.

"What?!" I ask pulling my hand out of his.

I'm 90% sure that idiot is smiling.

"I need to talk to you about my memories." He explains.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Well…" he seems to get really nervous.

"HEY TOPH! You coming?" Sokka yells at me, ignoring Leo.

I sigh "This conversation is not over." I tell him and we follow Sokka back to the docks.

"If we're going to go along with the plan on time we'll need to WAKE UP EARLY!" Sokka says talking about his new schedule avoiding mentioning the fire lord around Leo.

"Well I'm not waking up early." I say lying down.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks." Sokka suggests.

"What!" Aang complains

"No way!" Katara argues

"Forget it!" I say getting up.

"No way in Tartarus!" Leo exclaims.

I give Leo a weird look.

"I got it! How about we take potty is breaks and meal breaks at the same time." Sokka suggests.

Aang spits out his water.

"Hey, it may be gross but it's efficient. Either way we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning." Sokka says before storming off.

I grab Leo and drag him behind one of the rocks.

"What were you saying about your memories earlier?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Well I have a few of them back and well..."

"What is it?" I ask impatiently.

He sits down on one of the rocks. "The first one of was when I was eight. I was working with my Mom and she went into the other room then this woman appeared…." He begins.

I sit next to him.

"She threatened my mom... I got mad and my hands caught fire." He practically whispered.

I stare at him. He's a fire bender. Sokka was right.

"Then the workshop caught fire… and she died." He was crying now.

I felt the urge to hug him.

I don't do comfort. My version is punching someone until they get over it but I doubt that would work here.

"Anyway." He says trying to change the subject "you gonna tell Sokka I'm a firebender?" he asks.

"Nah. It's none of his business." I decide.

"Did you remember anything else?" I ask.

"Yep I have a metal dragon and an angry coach." He says happily.

How does he go from being broken to happy so quickly?

"A dragon?" I ask in shock.

"I know. I'm awesome." He says modestly.

I scoff.

"I'm tired. See ya in the morning Toffe." He flirts.

I push him to the ground.

"Don't call me that, Elf ears." I say with a glare.

I walk to my earth tent and go to bed.

If Leo's a fire bender does that mean he could train Aang? I wonder as I fall asleep.

**I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone's interested please PM me or tell me in a review. Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo (POV)**

When I wake up (or should I say when Toph made the earth throw me into the sky) everyone was gathered around Appa, who apparently was "sick".

"Looks like we can stick around to help the town, huh." I say, giving Katara a look saying "if you think I'm buying this you're even stupider than your brother."

She gives me a look back saying "say one word and you'll suffer a painful death."

I chuckle.

"Katara can you heal him?" Aang asks.

"It looks like he needs some medicine, maybe we can find the right herbs in town." She replies.

When we get to town I ditch the group to try and find some machinery or something to build with.

I am bored out of my mind here.

"Did you hear? The painted lady visited us last night." I hear someone saying.

"Pfft yeah right. I don't believe in that spirit mumbo jumbo." A man replied

'I guess I can accept spirits but I higher doubt this was Casper the friendly spirit.'I think looking at Katara.

I laugh and look back to the factory. I wonder what kind of machines they have set up there?

I smile mischievously.

"LEO VALDEZ!" I hear Toph yell.

"COMING, HOT STUFF!"I reply cheekily before running after her.

That night when everyone was asleep I snuck out of bed to go to the factory before noticing Katara painting her face.

I wasn't exactly surprised, but I decided to wait until tomorrow to go to the factory. I don't practically want to get caught by sugar queen.

I wait until she's gone, and have a look in her shard of glass she used as a mirror.

I really am hot. I smile cheekily at my caramel skin, dark curls and pointy ears.

My attention shifts to Sokka's bag which I know is full of his weapons. I open it and take out his boomerang.

I smirk. A boomerang isn't really my style but what the hades, I might as well.

I go to a nearby field and start practicing which quickly becomes boring with no one to practice with.

I throw the boomerang to the side and try to summon fire. I look down at my hands to see them set ablaze.

I smirk. The light coming from my flames makes a bird flying by visible.

I shoot fire through the sky, shooting it down.

I swear if rather eat Momo than one of those smelly fish.

I do that again with another bird then again and again until I have enough birds to make Sokka full, which is saying something.

I hear something behind me and get ready to attack just to see it was Toph.

"Oh… hi." I say feeling a little embarrassed.

"By the heat I'm guessing you're bending?" she asks. "Sweet." She says creating an army out of earth and sending them towards me.

I fire at all of them taking them all down before they reach me.

"WHAT THE HADES, TOPH?!" I yell.

"What? It's called target practice." She smirks sending twenty more earth soldiers at me.

We keep practicing for a few hours (if you define practicing as her throwing boulders at me)

"If you're going to ask me to train Aang, I don't think I'll be much help. My bending isn't like everyone elses. I don't think." I say guessing that's why she's doing this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She says a little too quickly.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot. Aang's obviously the avatar. I'm guessing Aang is still learning the element's which is why he hasn't taken the fire loser out yet. You're training with me to test my skills."

"It's also really fun to beat you up." She says with a cheeky smile.

She sends a boulder right at my head.

I just dodge it. " NOT COOL TOPH!"

She smiles evilly and throws another boulder at me which once again I dodge.

I shoot fire at her but she creates a wall out of earth to protect herself.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" She yells before the earth underneath me turns to quicksand and swallows me whole.

_An image of me climbing a mountain in __pinstriped pants,__black leather shoes, a white collarless shirt with suspenders, a tool belt, Ray-Ban sunglasses, and a porkpie hat as the earth tried to swallow me with my friends and coach also dressed way to fancy for mountain climbing._

I burst out laughing at the image of my coach in pastel, ugh and why was the girl climbing a mountain in a dress?

"WHAT! YOU NOT GONNA FIGHT BACK ELF EARS?" Toph yelled at me.

"Bring it on, Toffee." I yelled.

She glares in my direction and the earth releases me.

I look up to see the sun rising. The rest of the Gaang (as I started calling them) will wake up soon and Katara should be back from her 'spirt duties' by now.

"Play time's over, babe." I laugh.

A rock hits me right in the face.

"OUCH!" I yelp. "NOT COOL!"

She grins. "Shake it off, wimp."

I go and pick up my birds from earlier. "A little help here." I say dropping the birds.

She rolls her useless eyes and comes over to me to help.

When we get back to camp and we dump the birds by the fire for later, and I give Momo a warning look in case he tries to take them.

I see Toph go back to her earth cave. I crawl back under one of the spare blankets Katara gave me.

Once again the lovely Toph wakes me up.

"OUCH!" I yell "Are you going to do that every morning?" I ask as I fall back to the ground.

She smirks.

I notice Katara and Sokka by the fire.

"WHERE DID ALL THIS MEAT COME FROM?!" Sokka asks drooling.

"I didn't get it." Katara says.

"Don't look at me. I'm a vegetarian." Aang adds.

They look at Toph.

"Yeah I saw them flying by so I shot them down." She says sarcastically.

"Uh it was me." I admit.

Sokka looks at me suspiciously "Why are they burnt?"

"I was half asleep when I got back and accidently dumped them in the fire." I lie.

"Fine." Sokka says. "Katara, get cooking." He tells his sister who responds by splashing him with the river.

"How about you cook them yourself." She suggests.

"I'm going to go get some berries." Aang says and walks into the woods.

Sokka sighs and starts cooking the meat.

I was wrong not even that many birds is enough for Sokka so now we have to go back to town to get more food.

"Hi Dock. Is Sho around?" Sokka asks Dock.

"Let me check." Dock asks before replacing his hat.

"Hey there, back again are ya?" Sho says.

I raise my eyebrows.

Toph pushes Sokka out of the way. "We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can;'t leave until he's better." Toph says putting money down.

"Well that's too bad maybe the painted lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend." Sho says.

I doubt it.

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a singalong." Sokka says sarcastically.

I snicker.

"Yeah, maybe." Sho replies, missing the sarcasm. "You know last night she visited us again, healed most of our sick folks."

I give Katara a look.

She glares back at me.

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang asks.

I see the villagers putting up a statue of the painted lady and resist the urge to laugh.

"Yep it's all because of the painted lady."

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady… I mean spirt." Katara says dreamily.

"Yeah that spirt sure is helpful." I say giving Katara a knowing smile.

I ignore their conversation from then and walk over to Toph.

"You know Katara's faking, right?" I ask her.

"Duh."

"I got another memory back." I admit.

"What was it, Elf ears?" she asks.

"I was mountain climbing with my Coach and friends." I say with a laugh.

She snorts "What are your friends like?"

'I can't remember that well, but one is a blonde guy with a scar above his lip, my coach is even shorter than you and looks permanently angry and a gorgeous girl with dark hair and eyes that seem to change colour." I say trying to remember.

I see a look cross her face I'm not familiar with…. Jealousy? No it couldn't be she's way out of my league which is exactly why she's my type.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks trying to sound casual.

I smirk "Nah, Piper's my step sister." I say without thinking.

Huh, sweet.

She seems relieved. "You remember her?"

"Nope. I have no idea where that came from." I say.

I look over to see the others talking about spirt magic blowing up a factory.

I wonder what 'The painted lady' will be doing tonight. I'd I'm gonna raid the factory I should do it tonight before she finds out…. Maybe I could help.

I give Katara a smirk.

She rolls her eyes.

That night I see Katara putting on her makeup again.

"Hey Katara." I say with a smirk.

She glares at me. "You can't stop me Leo."

"Why would I stop you? I wanna help blow up the factory. That's your plan right?" I say.

She looks relieved "Why?" she asks.

"Fun. Plus I want to check out the machinery there." I explain.

"Fine but be quiet." She whispers.

She brings us across the river.

"Wow this is awesome." I say as I run across the water.

"So what's the plan?" I ask. "You do have a plan right?"

"Kind of…" she mutters.

"Meaning no?" I reply. "I think if I get in there I can get it to blow but you need to block the pipes to build up the water pressure and to stop any chemicals from the explosion getting into the water." I say.

She nods.

She starts attacking the factory using water and blocking the pipes creating pressure.

Once I'm out of sight I shoot fire at the chains holding up the liquid metal.

I run to the control room and start pressing buttons and my hands seem to know exactly what to do. I take a few nuts and bolts and random things from the machine and run out to see Katara a level under me building up the water pressure.

"THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW! GET OUT!" I yell at her.

I'm not worried about myself. I know I'm fireproof.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" she yell.

"I'LL BE FINE! JUST GET OUT!" I yell.

Katara doesn't look happy just she rides a wave outside.

I try to get out not wanting to explain surviving an explosion when I see guards sleeping in the one of the rooms as I run out.

Oh gods. Even if they're fire Nation I have to save them.

"WAKEY WAKEY YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I yell banging on the walls.

They all jump up and get their weapons.

"There's no time for this. The factory is going to blow!" I yell.

They all jump up and start running.

Maybe I should have evacuated them before I started the explosion…

Just as they're out of the way the entire factory explodes with me still in it.

**Katara (POV)**

I can't see Leo anywhere. The guards are out but Leo never left.

Oh no. I run into the building with water surrounding me extinguishing he fire.

I look everywhere trying to find him when I notice a small bubble of flames.

"HEY SUGAR QUEEN!" Leo's voice yells from inside the flames.

I take them out with the water.

He's completely fine.

"You're a fire bender." I guess in shock.

But not even fire benders are fire proof….

"Really, I hadn't noticed." He says lighting his hands on fire.

He really is like Toph.

"How did you survive?" I ask.

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. We need to go!" he yells.

We run to the river.

**Hi again. What do you think? Sorry a lot of it is just quoting the show :/ I'll try and include more original stuff. Sorry it took me so long to update this time but I'm on holidays now so maybe I'll be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao, happy Easter! I'm going to start replying to guest reviews, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

**Kriawesome- Thanks! I know, sorry I will try and update more now that I'm on holidays and not drowning in homework.**

**READS FANFIC555- Thanks :D**

**snowflake45- Thank you and same, I wish there were more fics.**

**Leo (POV)**

I fiddle with some of the parts I got from the factory trying to ignore Katara staring at me like I'm a puzzle she can't quite figure out.

"I know I'm hot, but is the starring necessary?" I say avoiding eye contact.

A look of confusion appears of her face.

"But why didn't you tell us you were hot?" she asks.

I burst out laughing.

"I meant hot like handsome. Which I obviously am." I laugh flexing my non-existent muscles.

"Oh." She realizes "Whatever, why didn't you tell us you're a fire bender?"

"Well for one I don't feel like being fed to Appa by your brother." I point out.

"We've just had a hard time with fire benders in the past." She explains.  
"Well obviously. These fire benders are straight from Tartarus." I say remember my time at the school.

She looks at me confused again. "What's Tartarus?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Point is I'm not like them."

"How would you know? You can't even remember who you are." She points out.

That stung. She's right though, I don't know who I am. I could be just like them.

"Well if I was I sure as hades aren't now."

She looks thoughtful.

"I hope so. Toph would kill me for saying this, but I think she likes you. She's hoping you are one of the good guys."

What does she mean by like? No. Toph doesn't see you that way. She's your friend that's it.

"What about you? Do you trust me?" I ask trying to change the topic.

She looks away "I tried to trust a fire bender before. People don't change, they can try but in the end we are creatures of habit."

Damn. Which fire bender broke her heart?

"What was their name?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter." She says harshly. "I hope for Toph's sake you're nothing like him."

I decide to leave it. I don't particularly feel like drowning.

Once we're almost at camp Katara shushes me and whispers "We don't want to wake up Sokka."

We turn around to see Sokka and Aang with their hands on their hips and Toph sitting on a rock eating berries.

"Hi, Sokka. We were just out on a morning walk." Katara lies.

"Oh really? A MORNING WALK." He says pulling Katara's sleeping bag from behind his back and shaking it making grass fall out.

"I know you're the painted lady! I know you've been sneaking out at night and I know you've been lying about Appa and have been feeding him purpalising tongue berries!" he says before pointing to Aangs purple tongue.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" He yelled at me.

"Hey! I only joined in last night." I reply.

He glares at me before looking back to his sister.

"Katara, what you did put our whole plan in jeopardy. We're leaving right now."

She walks away with her head down.

I walk over to Toph. "Got any more of those berries?"

"Get your own, elf boy." She replies shoving another handful of them down her throat.

"Such a rude host." I say shaking my head, stealing some berries.

"Katara found out." I whisper.

"Is sugar queen going to do anything?" she asks.

"Nah, but if Sokka found out…" I begin before making dying noises.

She snorts.

I see the others looking over the cliff.

"Let's check out what they're doing." I suggest.

She shrugs and follows me.

"What's going on?" Toph asks as we sit down next to them.

"Fire nation soldiers are heading to the village." Aang answers.

"What did you do?!" Sokka yells at me.

"We kind of destroyed their factory." Katara replies nervously.

"YOU WHAT!?" Sokka yells.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" He yells at me.

"Because she was right." I mutter.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" She yells.

"I WAS JOKING! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises." He says face palming. "Did you think this through?! The army is going to blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge."

"What was I supposed to do?" Katara replies.

"LEAVE! Do Nothing!" Sokka yells as if it's obvious.

"NO! I WILL NEVER EVER TURN MY BACK ON PEOPLE THAT NEED ME! I'm going down to the village and I'm going to do whatever I can!" Katara yells before storming off.

Sokka chases after her.

"We're going to have to stop them aren't we?" Toph sighs.

Aang chuckles.

"Yes, Toph. We are." I laugh.

We walk over to Sokka and Katara hugging.

"He does have a heart doesn't he?" Aang says wiping away his tears.

Toph elbows him in the stomach.

"Yea, one happy family." I add sarcastically.  
Sokka glares at me "Let's go now, before I change my mind."

"Why do I get the feeling he's not on Team Leo." I whisper to Toph.

_I was standing by a pond wearing an orange shirt with "TEAM LEO" on it and my sleeves rolled up to reveal "HOT STUFF" written on my arm with a skull and crossbones. My hair was slicked back and I was wearing a golden tool belt. I looked absolutely ridiculous._

_I was surrounded by beautiful girls, one of which was almost invisible._

_Leo is the coolest!" I shouted._

"_Leo is the coolest!" The invisible girl shouted back._

"_Yeah, baby, check me out!"_

"_Check me out!" she repeated._

"_Make way for the king!"_

"_The king!"_

"_Narcissus is weak!"_

"_Weak!"_

_The crowd of girls scattered in surprise. I shooed them away as if they were bothering me. "No autographs, girls. I know you want some Leo time, but I'm way too cool. You better just hang around that ugly dweeb Narcissus. He's lame!"_

"_Lame!" The girl said with enthusiasm._

_The other girls muttered angrily._

"_What__are you__talking about?" one demanded._

"_You're lame," said another._

_I adjusted my goggles and smiled. I flexed my biceps, though I didn't have much to flex, and showed off my HOT STUFF tattoo._

"_You know how ugly Narcissus is?" I asked the crowd. "He's so ugly, when he__was born __his mama thought he was a backward centaur—with a horse butt for a face."_

_Some of the girls gasped. The man I presume is Narcissus frowned, as though he was vaguely aware of a gnat buzzing around his head._

"_You know why his bow has cobwebs?" I continued. "He uses it to hunt for dates, but he can't find one!"_

_One of the girls laughed. The others quickly elbowed her into silence._

_Narcissus turned and scowled at me. "Who__are you?"_

"_I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" I said. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And __the ladies__love a bad boy."_

"_Love a bad boy!" The girl repeated, with a convincing squeal._

_I took out a pen and autographed the arm of one of the girls. "Narcissus is a loser! He's so weak, he can't bench-press a Kleenex. He's so lame, when you look up lame on Wikipedia, it's got a picture of Narcissus—only the picture's so ugly, no one ever checks it out."_

_Narcissus knit his handsome eyebrows. His face was turning from__bronze__to salmon pink. For the moment, he'd totally forgotten about the pond, and I could see a__sheet__of bronze__sinking into__the sand__._

"_What are you talking about?" Narcissus demanded. "I am amazing. Everyone knows this."_

"_Amazing at pure suck," I said. "If I was as suck as you, I'd drown myself. Oh wait, you already did that."_

_Another girl giggled. Then another. Narcissus growled, which did make him look a little less handsome. Meanwhile I beamed and wiggled his eyebrows over my goggles and spread my hands, gesturing for applause._

"_That's right!" I said. "Team Leo for the win!"_

"_Team Leo for the win!" the girl shouted. She'd wriggled into the mob of nymphs, and because she was so hard to see, the nymphs apparently thought the voice came from one of their own._

"_Oh my god, I am so awesome!" I bellowed._

"_So awesome!" she yelled back._

"_He is funny," a girl ventured._

"_And cute, in a scrawny way," another said._

"_Scrawny?" I asked. "Baby, I invented scrawny. Scrawny is the new sizzling hot. And I GOT the scrawny. Narcissus? He's such a loser even the Underworld didn't want him. He couldn't get the ghost girls to date him."_

I burst out laughing.

What the hades was I doing?

I play with some parts making a small robotic dragon while Toph bangs a wall of earth against the ground.

"Why can't I help?" I whine.

"Because you're a non-bender." She teases.

"So? Sokka is actually a non-bender and he gets to help." I point out.

I finish the dragon and it flies around Tophs head almost giving her a heart attack.

"DAMN IT LEO!" She yells.

"Uh… sorry." I apologize feeling bad.

I forget she's blind to everything not touching the ground.

"What is it anyway." She grumbles going back to bending.

"A tiny flying metal dragon." I explain.

She gives me a look of bewilderment. "Like the one in your memory?"

"Yep just like Festus." I smile flying it onto her head.

She grabs it with one hand while still bending before moulding it into a new shape as if it was made of clay.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" I yell.

I put a lot of work into that thing.

She just smirks and continues changing its shape.

"How can you do that anyway? It's metal not earth." I point out.

"Metal is refined earth. I'm the only person in existence who can bend it." She brags.

"Sweet. You invented a new kind of bending?" I ask.

I gotta admit that's awesome.

She turns Festus back into a dragon.

"Damn right, elf boy."

"I wish I could do that." I sigh.

"I'm a special girl." She mocks.

"Give me back my dragon." I grumble.

"This one?" she teases throwing it around.

I try to grab it off her but she jumps out of my way.

She laughs "Try and catch me, elf boy.".

I smirk and try to tackle her only to end up face first into a wall of earth.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT?" She yelled.

Hmm, how do you defeat someone who can control the earth and sees everything and nothing?

I jump from wall to wall trying to get her from the air but she predicts my move and moves to the side causing me to once again hit the wall.

"OWWW!" I complain.  
She just girns.

Please don't kill me for this.

I shoot fire over the ground making sure I do it slowly so she will see what I'm doing.

She jumps out of the way right before the fire hits the ground.

Before she hits the ground again I knock her to a part of the ground not on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL LEO?!" She yells from underneath my grip.

I take the dragon from her hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else." I admit realizing how close we are.

I can feel her breathe against my face.

"Well don't expect to get away with it again, elf boy. I was going easy on you." She teases nervously.

For what feels like forever neither of us make a sound.

I lean forward so my lips are less than an inch away from hers.

I feel her heart beat speed up but she makes no attempt to push me away.

"TOPH! WHY DID YOU STOP?!" I hear Sokka yell.

Oh right she was meant to be making the stomping sound.

She makes the earth throw me across the room.

"I'M ON IT! STOP COMPLANING!" She yells back before going back to bending.

Neither of us say a word.

**Hi, sorry it's once again mainly copying the script and flashbacks. What do you think of the flashbacks? Should I have more original content? Do you think I should keep with the storyline or go off of it and make my own? Please tell me this and more in a review p.s I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again. There's nothing like the need to avoid your family on the holidays to get someone writing.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! **

**Toph (POV)**

I remember signing up to be a kick butt earth bending sensei not a lake cleaner.

Leo is probably on the other side of the lake with Sokka pulling gunk out of the water with nets. (Stupid wooden dock.)

What the hell was I thinking? I should have thrown his butt to Ba sing se the second he tackled me (which was a fluke of course.)

That stupid elf with his whiny voice, bad jokes and cute way with machinery…. HE IS NOT CUTE!

No. He's a fire bender he's probably a bad guy and he could have a girlfriend… not that I'd care if he did.

"TOPH! ARE YOU THERE?" I hear Aang's whiny voice yell.

"Unfortunately." I grumble.

"Come on Toph, it's not that bad. We're helping these people." Katara says in a motherly tone.

"You try being blind. " I grumble "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

After two more hours of lake cleaning we went back to camp on got straight onto Appa.

'Can't we sleep first?" I whine trying to take a short nap.

"NO! WE LOST TOO MUCH TIME!" Sokka yells loading Appa.

"If you're going to drag me halfway across the world can you at least tell me what the mission is?" Leo grumbles.

"We're on our way to meet up with our forces to invade the fire nation on the day of the black sun when all fire benders will lose their powers until the eclipse is over and monk boy over there will take out the Loser Lord." I explain.

He already guessed Aang is the avatar so might as well.

"TOPH! DON'T TELL THE BATTLE PLAN TO THE ENEMY!" Sokka yells.

"He already guessed Aang's the avatar." I shrug. "Besides he's not the enemy."

I don't know why I trust him so much, but I do.

"I agree with Toph. He's proven himself a great ally." Aang says.

Can that kid talk normally?

"I trust him too." Katara agrees.

Sokka groans.

"FINE BUT IF I FIND OUT YOU'RE KEEPING ANYTHING FROM US?!" Sokka yells at Leo waving his Boomerang in his face.

I sense Sokka accidentally hitting himself in the eye with his boomerang.

"OWW!"

We all laugh.

"Welcome to the inner circle, elf boy." I welcome.

"It's an honour, Toffee." He replies happily.

It's pretty awkward between us now...

Once Sokka was done complaining about his eye he decided to take part in his favourite hobby. Interrogating Leo.

"Now that there are no secrets between us WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY YOU THINK YOU'RE A BENDER?!"

Leo sighs "Fine, I did agree to no secrets. I'm a fire bender." He admits setting his hands on fire.

"I KNEW IT! HE IS THE ENEMY!" Sokka yells happily.

"He's not the enemy!" we all yell together.

"BUT HE'S A FIREBENDER!"

"Technically so am I." Aang points out.

"That's different." Sokka grumbles

"Chill out dude. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Leo sighs extinguishing his hands.

"He's telling the truth." I say.

"But what if he is the enemy and he just doesn't remember!"

"Then I'm not anymore. Seriously if you're the brains of the group we're all doomed." Leo replies.

I laugh.

"Fine but I'm watching you." He hisses.

"Don't worry. It took Sokka forever to trust me too." Aang says to Leo.

"He always trusted me." I grin.

"Because you're small and good at beating people up." Sokka explains.

"We're all small." Leo adds.

"True. Why are so many good benders twelve? Sokka asks.  
"I'M FOURTEEN!" Leo yells.

I snort.

"Let's get going already." Sokka says.

Leo extends his hand to help me onto Appa.

I roll my eyes and jump on by myself.

**Leo (POV)**

I drift off to sleep on Appa's back._ I find myself in a hospital but all the doctors are blonde teenagers._

"_Please Nico." The Native American girl from my memory… Piper asks a creepy goth kid lying in a hospital bed._

This doesn't feel like a memory… what is it?

"_I've told you all I know. Leo died." He explains with a hint of an accent._

Wait… I died?

"_But you said it felt different!" Piper exclaims._

"_Yes, it didn't feel right but dead is dead."_

This kid sure is an optimist.

"_Can't you go down to underworld and try and find his ghost?" She pleads._

What does she mean ghost? Who is this kid Danny Phantom?

"_NO UNDERWORLDY STUFF!" One of the blonde doctors yells walking into the room._

_Nico groans "IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS! YOU SAID THREE DAYS!"_

"_That was before I found out about the werewolf scratches and you going through Tartarus alone. NO UNDERWORLDLY STUFF FOR THREE MONTHS! DOCTORS ORDERS!" The blonde yells._

That kid's a doctor? He's like fourteen.

"_Am I going to have to stay in here for three months too, you evil sun spot?" Nico asks._

_I see Piper looking between them with a cheeky smile._

"_It's Doctor Sun spot to you, death head." He says ignoring the question, before walking out of the room._

Well that was totally platonic

_Nico sighs "You could ask Hazel she's not very good with her death side yet but she'll probably tell you the same thing. He's not here." _

"_Well I know that otherwise the Ares kids would be chasing a flaming boy around camp for teaching the Stolls how to steal live land minds." Piper replies annoyed._

I'm awesome.

_Nico laughs evilly…. Which Is probably his normal laugh._

"_Hey Leo." a half asleep voice from the bed across from Nico, where a chubby badly injured boy is lying calls._

'_Wait you can see me?" I ask shocked._

"_Yea, dude I can see everyone in Hypnos's plane." He replies sounding half asleep._

"_I'm going to pretend I understood that. What's going on? Who are you?" I reply confused._

_He makes a confused face. "You don't remember? You and the Stolls filled my pillows with fireworks once."_

_I laugh "Sorry, I can't remember anything."_

"_I would help but not in this state." He replies. "Tell me where you are so we can help."_

"_I don't know! Some weird dimension with powers over elements and hot earth benders!" I yell._

"_Cool, you're in one of the parallel worlds. The purple one? The one made of candy?" he asks dreamily._

"_There's one made of candy?" I ask I'm in the one with the elements."_

"_Haven't heard of that one. I'll try and look for it but the fates would have sent you there for a reason."_

"_Great." I reply sarcastically._

"_So what happened? The seven will kill me if I don't ask." He practically yawns._

_I can hear Piper leaving but that's not important right now._

"_I'm in some messed up world with four nations, each of which can control an element and the fire nation are wackos who are trying to take over the world. I've joined a group of heroes trying to save it." I explain._

"_Dude, do you love wars or something? Are you sure you're not a son of Ares?" _

"_Who? And NO! War just loves me apparently." I reply._

"_Right no memory. You're the son of Hephaestus the god of blacksmiths and fire. You recently saved the world and died in the process." The sleepy boy explained._

_Wow, my dad's a god? Sweet._

_The dream starts to fade away._

"WAKE UP ELF EARS!" I hear the ever polite Toph scream.

I mutter some curses at Toph for waking me up.

She goes to kick me but accidentally kicks Aang off Appa.

Aang flies back on glaring at Toph.

"TOPH!" everyone yells.  
She grins cheekiy "Don't blame the poor blind girl." She says kicking Sokka off too.

Sokka screams like a little girl and Aang glides after him.

"WHAT THE HELL TOPH!" Katara yells.

After Katara was done yelling at Toph I turned to her.

"I had a dream." I whisper sitting closer to her.

"That is expected when you go to sleep." She says sarcastically.

"I saw my old life but it wasn't a flashback I was actually there… sort of." I explain.

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't teleport away."

"It was like my spirit left my body." I explain.

That gets everyone's attention.

"That's not possible." Aang says.

Toph gives me a look "Go on, elf ears."

"I don't think I'm from this world." I explain cautiously.

"So you're an Alien? I knew you were weird looking." Sokka says.

I glare at him "No, like a parallel world."

"I remember the Monks telling me about this. They said there are many different worlds.

"Huh. I knew I was special." I say happily.

"So what did you see in your dream?" Katara asks.

"My step sister arguing with a goth kid about my death." I explain.

"You're dead?!" they all say together.

"Obviously not. He said it felt different like I was just gone."

"How can he feel your death?" Toph asks.

"I talked to this other kid, he has like dream powers or something. He said I was the child of a god, maybe they are too."

Their eyes widen

"GODS? Like the old stories? YOU?" Sokka asks in shock.

"The monks would tell me stories of the gods. They often had children with mortals called demigods. Perhaps in the world you come from these stories are true." Aang says thoughtfully.

"Wait so elf ears here is half god? What are gods?" Toph asks confused.

"The rulers of the universe and source of all moral authority; supreme beings and they have power of what they're the god of, like the god of the seas controls the seas and rules over the sea creatures within it." Aang explains.

"Wait that idiot is the son of a supreme being that rules over the world?" Toph asks in shock.

"I'm just that awesome." I say with a smirk.

"Who is your parent?" Katara asks.

"Hephaestus the god of Blacksmiths and fire." I say setting my hands on fire.

"Isn't he the god of ugliness?" Sokka asks.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"No surprise there." Toph says with a smirk.

'YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME!" I point out.

She shrugs.

"And he was just born ugly so my grams threw him off mount Olympus." I say remembering the story.

They look at me in disbelief.

"Great Mom." Toph mutters.

"So you and your Dad were both born ugly? All I got was my dad's amazing fighting skills." Sokka teases.

"I also got his fire powers and amazing skills with machines." I boast ignoring his ugliness comment.

"Appa's getting tired. We should land." Aang suggests.

"Great land somewhere with lots of boulders for me to throw at you." Toph agrees.

I snort.

A dozen meteors shoot across the sky.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch." Katara says.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka agrees.

"A ball of fire shooting through the sky seems oddly familiar." I add

"Meh, you see nothing once you see it a thousand times." Toph shrugs.

One of the meteors shoots right over our heads and explodes over the gorge.

"Oh man, you've never not seen anything like this." Sokka says starring at the meteor.

"The fire is going to destroy that town!" Katara yells as we fly around the fire caused by the meteor.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang replies.

All of us but Katara jump off pf Appa.

"There's a creek over there I'll bend the water onto the fire." She announces before flying off.

"I'll try and calm the flames and move them over to the creek." I say.

"Toph, let's make a trench to stop the fire from coming any closer." Aang tells her.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Sokka asks.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang says before they run off.

I laugh and follow them.

I concentrate on the flames and synch them with my breathing.

They start to calm down and shrink but it's not enough.

I pull half on them with me as I run to the creek still calming the other flames.

I see Katara flying from the creek with a giant bubble of water.

Sweet.

A lot of the flames have been extinguished by Katara when I get back.

I extinguish half of the flames with the creek. I concentrate on the rest and feel them dying down.

"JUST GONNA STAND THERE, ELF EARS?" Toph yells as she rolls a wall of earth over the flames.

I laugh. "I'M THE FIRE EXPERT HERE!" I remind her.

I move my arms making the fire follow them until it's all in one spot.

Aang runs in with a huge wave of water and air and extinguishes the rest of it making it snow.

"Good work, everybody." Aang says happily.

I see Sokka's head pop out of a pile of snow.

"Nice job, Sokka." I laugh.

"_Do you wanna build a snow man?"_ I sing playing with some snow.

They give me weird looks.

"Why would we build a man out of snow" Toph asks.

"Why were you singing?" Sokka asks.

"You make earth angels, you are in no place to judge." I remind her.

"You're all boring." I sigh and start melting a pile of snow to make a snow man.

**Bonjour. What did you think of his dream? Sorry Sokka finding out was so anti-climactic but we felt like he would tell them and he has to know he's a bender so in Sokka's master he thinks he's not special like the rest of them. What did you think of the little bit of Solangelo I added? (I couldn't help myself they're adorable) and the little Zutara mention? Tell me all of this in a review p.s flashbacks, dreams and singing will be in italics.**


End file.
